Mine
by chlolo1213
Summary: Felicity has a surprisingly aggressive possessive streak Oliver's about to find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Summary: Felicity has a surprisingly aggressive possessive streak Driver's about to find out the hard way

A/N: I have no idea how this came to be..like at all

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. only the aching desire i have to own.

He should have seen it coming from the first time she laid eyes on it , her reaction alone was a red flag that he'd just pushed aside because hey its Felicity she was about as threatening as a new born baby.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard Felicity growl , He stop for a second to blink to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him looked over at Diggle he confirmed his ears were not playing tricks on and turned around.

There stood Felicity in all her five foot five glory glaring down at him like she was about to put the paws on him ( ugh..no more T.V. night with her and Diggle.)and practically foaming from the mouth.

"work?" I replied with a raised eyebrow at her not knowing what else there could possibly be.

"Don't you have your own computer to do it on?" She bite out through clenched teeth.

"This is my computer." I remarked drily.

"No this isn't, this computer right here is mine. Mine. MINE." she almost screeched.

"You do know who paid for it right?" Im pretty sure a blood vessel popped in her forehead just then.

"I don't care if you paid for it! This is mine , just like that Bow and those arrows over there are yours and Diggles awesomeness and wisdom is his!" Her little foot stomp at the end was kinda cute or maybe it was the pout.

"Stop having a panic Felicity I know how to use computers."

"So?!"

"So, You should calm down."

"I'll calm down when you get away from my baby."

"Nope."

"Yes"

and so forth.

Final after fifteen minutes of chuckling at their childish bickering and having to hold Felicity over his shoulder incase she tried to lunge for him again, Diggles grew tired of it and made sure to put an end to it.

"Oliver just move before she has a breakdown." Diggles always did have a soft spot for Felicity , Im pretty sure he thought she was a pet in some way.

"Fine, but first tell me why I should, Felicity?"

"Because its mine."She looked as if that should have explained it all.

"Is that your final answer." i drawled out the last word like one of those cheesy villains from the movies .

All of the sudden her purse (see duffel bag) hit him upside the head, her reflex and reaction time were impeccable from all those times he snuck up on her.

"No, that is, now move."

"You know you really should go to those anger management classess i recommend." I grumbled while rubbing my head.

"I will when you do honey." she said with a light smack to his cheek as she took the seat he previously vacated after being smacked in the head.

He could only chuckle along with Diggles at their computer wiz , she manage to suprise him with something new all the time, This time it was the possessive streak she seemed to have for things she felt belong to her.

A/N: this spun out of control and i have no idea how , also i would love to see this kind of relationship between the three of them. Ok then read , review , favorite or whatever makes you feel happy. please and thank you!


	2. Don't you have a home?

Mine

A/N: First off sorry for blowing up your emails also I have now gotta Beta her name is BunnyGoBoom and she has become my writing angel she is probably making this story a hundred times better and all because of how I mangle the english language, Yay!

Summary: He really needed to learn she had a door and that he could use it.

Felicity was having a bad day, to put it simply. First she woke up late, so she had to skip her daily caffeine fix; then one of the main servers crashed and she spent a good part of the day trying to get it back online; finally, she spent the rest of her day finishing the work she had neglected earlier, causing her to stay two hours later than she wanted to.

So now she was on her way back to her cozy little apartment to get in her comfy clothes and enjoy what is her sanctuary when computers just won't cut soon as she entered her apartment, she headed to her room, put on sweats and a tank, turned on her iPod and chose her 'bad day' playlist.

She let the soulful voice of ZZ Ward wash away her worries."She has a nice voice, a little too slow for my taste, though." said a voice from the shadows.

Felicity did what any scared, spastic person would do: she threw her old-timey alarm clock and screamed bloody murder.

Sadly, the figure in the shadows had been expecting a scream, not a ballistic alarm clock. The projectile collided with the side of his head, making him stagger and cry out in pain.

When Felicity realized who it was, she felt even better than when she thought it was a kidnapper or a burglar.

She was pretty sure Oliver got some kind of perverse satisfaction from startling her. Why else would he do it so much?"What the hell, Oliver?! I could have killed you!"

"Or given me a fucking migraine." she heard him mutter in a pained voice.

"Yeah, well, if you used the damn door like a normal person maybe you wouldn't be concussed right now." she argued, pouting in annoyance. Oliver thought her pouting was adorable, not that he would ever voluntarily admit to it."You have a door?" he quipped, stepping out of the shadows with a hand to his sincerely hoped he was joking.

"Yes, I do. It's something I use quite often. You should, too."

"Right..."They stared at each other in tense silence until something occurred to Felicity."How long have you been here?"More silence."Long enough to know you need some more cool ranch Doritios.""What?""And some more tea, too.""Wait, was it my Turkey Hill?!"A sort of nostalgic look passed over his face, while hers contorted sourly. Her eye even started to twitch."Yup." he finally, foolishly answered.

"I sincerely hope you have a will ready," she said, deadly calm. "because I'm going to kill you."

"Wha..."And then she attacked, which was probably stupid considering that Oliver was basically a ninja. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from fighting, but it didn't stop her from pinching him.

"Did you just pinch me?!"

"Did you drink all of my damn Turkey Hill Tea?!"

"Woman, I could buy you the company and then some." he countered.

"No," she groaned. He let her go, seeing that she probably wouldn't tackle him again. "I don't want you to buy me some, I want you to not drink mine! Remember that talk we had about you not putting your grubby hands all over my stuff?" She pretended she didn't see how offended he got at the "grubby hands" comment.

"You know, the one where we discussed your non-existent respect for what's mine?"

"First, that's still is my computer." All that comment got him was an arched eyebrow and her hands on her hips." Fine, it's 'your' computer." He conceded with an eye roll.

"Thank you, now get out before I change my mind."

"Or what?"

She grinned at him cheekily. "I'm calling Diggle."

Oliver maintained a poker face. "...I'm not afraid of Diggle."

"Oh, I know," She placed her hands behind her back. "But I'm going to need a solid alibi for when I murder you."

"Huh," Oliver bit his lip. "Still haven't gone to those anger management classes, obviously."

"Have you?"

He smirked. "...Touché, my friend. Touché."

"Right… Now, as fun as this has been," she began, a firm hand on his arm as she lead him to the door. "I need you to leave. And by the way, this is the door. Use it next time."

She shoved him out the door with a cheery if not slightly manic smile on her face."What, no goodbye kiss?" He had an amused look in his eyes as he puckered his lips. And just because he'd annoyed her, she licked her hand and smacked it on his lips. "There, now go so I can have a decent night's sleep."

The last thing she saw before she shut the door was Oliver's incredulous face. And she'd be a damn liar if she said that didn't make her day a little brighter. Plus it'd be a nice story to tell Diggle.

Now, to see if he really did drink all her tea… 'Cause if so, she was going to cut a bitch.


	3. I will end you

Mine-3 v2

A/N:so sorry I am bad with commitmentbut I'm back,Yeah! Aslo wants again thanks to the lovely BunnyGoBoom for making this story legible because otherwise you be disgusted by my bad punctiation and grammar...

Summary: Highschool!AU. She was going to go to jail if Oliver Queen didn't remember what personal space was soon.

Felicity likes her personal space, and if that means she's going to be an anti-social outcast, then so be for some odd reason, Oliver Queen did not respect her personal space at all.

He pretty much stomped on it then spit on it for extra effect. He's dramatic like that.

She supposed there were a few people she didn't bother having around, like Diggle, who was a year older than her. Oliver's eight-year-old sister Thea was another tolerable companion, as was Roy, an unusually intimidating nine year wasn't one of those people.

That big hulking piece of human was crushing her with his weight, selfishly deciding he couldn't stand on his own."Jeez, Oliver! Get off!" she grunted, trying in vain to move him. "You weigh, like, three of me and then some!""Shush! Be still, Felicity. I'm sleepy and you're so comfortable." Oliver said, adjusting his head more snugly on her shoulder. He was making her blush with all this cozying. They were in public. People were going to notice if he didn't get up.

amused snort to her right caused Felicity to turn and glare at its source. "Is this amusing you, Diggle?"He tried his best to look innocent. "Huh? No, uh, I just remembered something funny.""You're going to hell for lying," she quipped. "wearing underwear soaked in gasoline. I'd say you'd be in a hand basket as well, but I don't think you'd fit."

Before Diggle could respond, she turned her attention back to Oliver, whose breath she could feel on her neck. Her eyes widen when she saw that he was , naturally, Felicity did what any person with an attractive—um, annoying—person on their shoulder would do; she began to poke him mercilessly. In the face. With her pencil."Wake up! We're in public, you big stupid—" Her sentence was cut short when her pencil was snapped in half.

"Felicity, I will not be responsible for my actions if you poke me again." Oliver growled while giving her a sleepy glare, giving him the look of a petulant child."Are you really going to pretend you didn't just break my favorite pencil with your stupid super strength?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance."Felicity, it's called working out. If you didn't act like you die a little on the inside every time you see work out equipment, maybe you wouldn't think that I have some kind of super strength."

"So you're going to ignore the fact that you broke my pencil.""Yep," he answered with a cocky grin as he rubbed his eye. "How long was I out?"

That's when Felicity realized something she'd been letting slide for at least fifteen minutes. "I just realized something…""What's that?""You need to get out of my space.""Or what?""Or you'll have to change your name to Olivia."He moved so fast that a breeze stirred her hair as he moved to sit on the other side of Diggle."You truly are a she-devil." Oliver practically hissed at her. Diggle rolled his eyes, wondering why he risked being seen with these people in public. Felicity grinned smugly, reveling in her victory.


End file.
